


Someday My Prince Will Come

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Massage, Master/Servant, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob/Felipe prince/servant roleplay. With Felipe as the pampered prince, of course, and Rob as his loyal servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [mackem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mackem). Written for a [motorskink](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/1749.html?thread=211157#t211157).

Felipe had never really been particularly fond of footrubs. He was perfectly okay with being the rubber - as it were - because Raffaela's skin was irresistibly soft right down to her toes. In fact, he rather enjoyed the affection and intimacy that came with a simple foot massage. But the rubbee? Not really his thing.  
  
Of course, one should never say never. One should always consider exceptional circumstances. And the circumstances he found himself in at that very moment were, indeed, exceptional.  
  
"I hope my technique is to your liking, Your Highness," came a familiar voice. "Maybe I should've asked Mr. Orsi for some tips."  
  
Felipe's eyes slid open and he cast a lazy glance down to the floor where Rob knelt, hands caressing his left foot. He couldn't help but notice that Rob's expression was slightly...off. Not quite unhappy, but pinched, perhaps. Idly twirling a dark curl of hair around his finger, Felipe cocked his head. "Why do you make this face?"  
  
Rob laughed under his breath, wrinkling his nose and seemingly answering without thinking. "Your feet do have an odour, Your Highness."  
  
With a frown becoming etched onto his brow, Felipe lifted his right leg and very deliberately placed the ball of his foot against Rob's forehead. "You don't speak to me like that, _empregado_ ," he scolded, emphasizing the final word by shoving Rob with enough force to send him sprawling, ending up flat on his back with a surprised grunt. Felipe stared sullenly down at the other man, lips set in a thin line and left foot held aloft, pointedly waiting for the massage to continue.  
  
Rob, cheeks blooming with colour at his transgression and the subsequent reprimand, wilted under Felipe's gaze. He fixed his eyes on the floor and righted himself. "O-of course not, Your Highness, forgive me, I didn't think about who I was speaking to, Your Highness."  
  
After scowling a bit harder for good measure, Felipe relented. "I should maybe smack you in the ass," he threatened mildly, head turning disdainfully away as Rob took hold of his foot once again, head bowed. Felipe took advantage of the humbly averted gaze, lifting his free foot to skritch at the top of Rob's head with his toes, trying to keep the smile from creeping onto his face. "Or maybe I use you to put my feet on, huh?"  
  
Rob appeared to have similar difficulty in preventing a small smile of his own as he found the temerity to raise his eyes, lips just barely grazing Felipe's big toe when he spoke. What he said drew Felipe's full attention. "Anything you want, Your Highness," he said softly. "I'm yours."  
  
In that moment, it took superhuman strength for Felipe to keep himself from pouncing on his servant and truly taking those lips for his own. Blushing a little and transfixed by the sincerity in those eyes, he eventually hummed in agreement and initiated the exchange of small, meaningful smiles.  
  
Very special circumstances, for sure. Felipe hadn't ever given much thought to conversations that occurred when the musk of sex still hung heavy in the night air, skin still flushed pink and breathing still laboured. When he was wrapped in damp sheets and there was nothing in his world but his lover. _We could try something different. We could pretend..._ It was...well, it was pillow talk. What was that word? Banter. Sexy banter, but still banter. It seemed that Rob had thought otherwise. When he'd eyed Felipe with _those_ baby blues and murmured the words _I could serve you_ , the pleasant frisson in the pit of Felipe's stomach had told him that it wouldn't take him very long to come around to the idea.  
  
Felipe sank back into the hotel room's surprisingly comfy chair, stretching like a cat in the sun before meshing his fingers behind his head and smirking, Rob presenting a bottle of foot lotion to him with a small flourish. "Ah, so my feet smell bad," Felipe said archly, "But you are going to fix that, huh?"  
  
Rob opened his mouth, then paused, appearing to choose his words more carefully this time. He clearly did his best to look as sincere as possible. "I only want the best for you, Your Highness."  
  
Felipe grinned and nodded his approval, making a pleased noise when Rob began smothering his hands with lotion. The scent was of honey, of spices and musk; it made his skin prickle with anticipation. He bit his bottom lip and wiggled his toes in Rob's face, bringing out that delightful wrinkle in his nose once again.  
  
He hadn't bought a crown, sceptre or robe for this occasion. Felipe had reasoned that such a look was too dressy, then had resolutely ignored his servant when he'd pointed out that the crisp, tailored, all-black two-piece suit he'd chosen to wear instead - Italian, of course, complete with cravat, a red sash and plastic military medals bought at a costume shop - was pretty damn dressy as well. Felipe was equally pleased with the outfit he'd chosen for Rob; a white, long-sleeved shirt with a deep red, fitted waistcoat and matching bowtie, and black trousers that were just tight enough in the right areas. Not so much revealing, as...hinting.  
  
So there they were, a mischievous Brazilian prince and his loyal - perhaps even _desperate to please_ \- English servant. So the story went, the prince had kept a curious, covetous eye on this particular servant for some time. And, unless the prince was very much mistaken, a few curious, desirous, _scandalous_ glances had been thrown his way, too...whatever would the kingdom say...?  
  
Felipe bit his bottom lip again, keeping back the outright silly grin that threatened to break through. Such a thing wouldn't be very princely.  
  
" _Empregado_ ," he began. No names, they'd agreed. "Do you like when you touch my feet?"  
  
"I like to please you, Your Highness," Rob responded immediately - rather too automatically, Felipe thought - concentrating on the motion of his fingers easing across the increasingly slick skin of Felipe's feet.  
  
Felipe pursed his lips, then tried again, pulling his hands from behind his head. His voice became soft. "Do you like to touch me?"  
  
Rob's hands stilled and, after a pause in which he seemed to hold his breath, he lifted his cautious gaze to meet that of his prince. "I..." he began, his voice rather more faltering and unsure. "I...like to please you. Your Highness. It pleases me to...please you."  
  
A wicked little smile curled Felipe's lips, and he slid one foot free of Rob's grasp, lifting it to draw slowly along the skin at his servant's shirt collar. He pushed his toes past the collar and followed the curve of flesh to his throat, feeling Rob swallow, the shift of his muscles, and rested his head in his hand. "Do you like to touch me?"  
  
Rob licked his lips, staring up at his prince. Felipe felt the skin beneath his toes grow warmer. When Rob finally spoke, cheeks a beguiling shade of pink, he rushed the words out in a whisper as though ashamed.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"...Your Highness," Felipe added on his behalf, amused. Positively giddy at Rob's expression and doing his very best not to show it, he lifted his other leg and rested his ankles on his servant's shoulders. "Then you should touch me," he purred, mischief ringing through his voice.  
  
Rob's startled eyes flicked down to Felipe's presented groin and almost immediately flicked back up again. He remained still, frozen, making a few hopeless sounds that were never destined to become words, before forcing out an equally hushed, "Yes. Your Highness."  
  
Hands that were once sure were now hesitant, moving to ease one of Felipe's legs from his shoulder, encouraging it to bend and, under Felipe's inquisitive gaze, brought the tip of Felipe's little toe to his lips. He dropped sweet little kisses onto each of those toes, mouth moving along the curve of the instep to the ankle, the tip of his tongue swiping at the bone before leaving it a kiss. As his mouth worked, so too did his hands; massaging and caressing the slippery skin just as before, fingertips dipping beneath the leg of those crisp, tailored, black Italian trousers. When his hands could reach no more flesh, he kissed at fabric and the promise of skin beneath, continuing his slow journey along the leg of his prince.  
  
Felipe hummed low in his throat, watching Rob's progress with an air of cool indifference while fiery pleasure shimmered in his gut. He spread his legs wider. "Use your hands," he murmured.  
  
"But, um, lotion," Rob responded numbly, flexing his fingers in a way that shot pleasure right to Felipe's stirring cock. "Your suit...Y'Highness."  
  
Twisting in his seat, Felipe lifted his other leg from Rob's shoulder, slipping his foot between his servant's legs and rubbing it against his crotch, quietly thrilled by the hardness he felt there. Holding the other man's gaze and trying not to grin when Rob swallowed a groan, Felipe softly commanded, "Put your hands on me."  
  
His servant did not require commanding again. Glistening hands settled at Felipe's thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles and creating damp patches on the hitherto pristine fabric. He eased along the strong muscles, slowly pushing himself upright on his knees, hands stopping where Felipe's hips met his legs. His thumbs _just_ grazed Felipe's crotch, and no more.  
  
"Very nice," Felipe praised, quirking an eyebrow at Rob's apparent hesitance to go any further. He brushed his fingertips through Rob's hair to draw his attention, then patted his stomach, drawing fingers teasingly up his chest. "Here too."  
  
Rob was keen enough to move with haste; Felipe sucked in a breath at the speed with which his servant pulled himself to his feet and had his hands on Felipe's stomach, one knee resting on the chair space between his legs, almost before his prince's request was fully made. Felipe's muscles jumped under Rob's touch and, very much aware of how unprofessional his proximity was, his gaze was even a little reproachful - that was, until those hands began to move over him. The original intention of massage seemed to have been forgotten; Rob's touch was skittish, sometimes barely there, like he was touching something wondrous and precious for the first time. Felipe's eyes flickered closed and he could not keep back the soft moan that rose from within him.  
  
Hyper-aware of the faint pressure of Rob's fingertips and the press of his thigh against his own, Felipe clamped down on his bursting desire to do away with his aloofness and royal protocol and wrap himself around the man arching up to him, the man who was all warm, flushed skin, submissive gestures and glittering blue eyes...  
  
Glittering blue eyes that were right _there_ a few inches away when he opened his own, meek hope and poorly concealed, delicious heat confronting him and making his stomach clench with need.  
  
Head rolling to one side and affecting a bashful look - he could feel heat in his cheeks, so maybe he didn't have to 'affect' quite so much - Felipe eyed his servant and teasingly wet his lips before speaking. "Very nice," he murmured thickly, reaching up to pull some of the tightness from his cravat, consciously drawing attention to the bare skin of his neck.  
  
One of Rob's thumbs had slipped past the sash, between the buttons of Felipe's shirt; at the skin-on-skin contact, he halted, the atmosphere electrified. "Y'Highness," he said, his words tumbling out in a hopeless sigh. It almost sounded as though he was begging. He moved a fraction closer, lashes veiling his eyes, his focus fixing on Felipe's wetted lips. "I need to please you."  
  
Felipe felt Rob's warm breath on his throat. His heart thundered in his chest with the illicit thrill of it all, and he was quite sure Rob could feel it under his hands.  
  
"But also you want to please yourself, huh?" His words were breathless. No longer able to resist the urge consuming him, he turned his head, and his servant's lips tentatively met his own.  
  
The kiss was tender enough to overwhelm him, so before he could lose himself in it, he broke away, hand at Rob's shoulder. "I should...I should punish you for this," he mumbled, need suddenly roaring through him and threatening his whole facade. Even as he spoke, his hand was tangling in Rob's hair. "This is wrong. You'll have...big trouble."  
  
Rob, in spite of his own facade, smiled in a way that made his eyes sparkle and fired lust right through Felipe like some sort of narcotic. "I think I've already got big trouble, Y'Highness."  
  
Felipe whimpered and pulled Rob into him for a bruising kiss. He had never tasted his servant before; such an incredible concept made his head spin.  
  
"What about...what if someone comes in..." Rob panted into the kiss, their locked hotel room playing no part in the fantasy. "The other servants, or guards..."  
  
"Mmm...then they watch," Felipe responded, smiling against Rob's mouth, his hand skating down to give his servant's ass a hard grope and earning himself a pleasing grunt. "They see who is my favourite."  
  
Felipe controlled the kiss, all rhythm and intensity, the scent of that lotion and arousal heavy in the air. He blindly grasped for one of Rob's skittery hands and brought it to his crotch, breaking from the sweet taste to drink in Rob's reaction as he spread his servant's fingers apart to draw them astride his half-hard cock. The reaction he received was a hitched breath, a murmured "oh _God_ ," and a look in blue eyes that told of barely contained lust.  
  
"You use that mouth on me," Felipe ordered, thrusting into Rob's groping hand to make himself explicitly clear, adding a rasped afterthought, " _Empregado_."  
  
Rob's eyes widened and his breathing seemed to quicken. Uncertainty coursed over him and spread through his voice. "Your Highness--"  
  
"Your Highness wants you to taste him," Felipe interrupted, unbuttoning his restrictive suit jacket and squirming with need on his makeshift throne. It almost sounded like he was pleading. A prince would never plead, but... "Your Highness _wants you_."  
  
A moment's more hesitation and Rob did as he was bid, wriggling backwards until he rested on his knees once again, keen heat in his gaze. Belt prised open, fly unbuttoned, unzipped, and Felipe's heated, stiffening cock was exposed. Dual moans spiralled out as one when the servant's mouth went to work.  
  
Toes curling with pleasure, Felipe pressed his head back into the chair, lifting his legs to drape them over Rob's shoulders and hooking his ankles together across the other man's waistcoat-hugged back. Rob's head bobbed and Felipe's hips lifted in rhythm, gently fucking that delicious wet heat. Hands buried in thick, dark auburn hair, the prince moaned his absolute approval.  
  
As good - _very_ good - as his servant was, Felipe was intent on more than just this; once fully hard, he summoned the willpower to tug lightly at the closely cropped hair at the nape of Rob's neck, the command to stop slipping past his lips in a languid mumble. Despite the distracting thrum of slow-built pleasure in his veins, he noticed Rob's hand move away from his own crotch as he sank back on his haunches, swiping at his wet mouth with the back of his wrist.  
  
"You touch yourself?"  
  
His servant looked slightly abashed. "I...I did. Y'Highness."  
  
Felipe lifted his chin, drawing his gaze up his servant's crouched body and allowing it to linger on the prominent bulge in his just-tight-enough trousers. On reaching Rob's eyes, he spoke slowly but firmly. "That is only for me. The only person to touch you is me." Felipe's hips gave a shallow buck at his own words. He'd never expressed possessiveness in this way before.  
  
Rob's eyes were wide and he seemed unable to speak. "Of course," he breathed, voice husky. Eventually.  
  
Giving a tiny, victorious smile, Felipe pushed himself up from his slouched position, noticing how Rob's wayward eyes stole a glance down at the movement of his prince's erection. "Put down your trousers," he instructed, tugging free his loosened cravat and dropping it to the floor. "Then you turn around and show me your ass."  
  
As Rob sought to obey, Felipe stretched down for the discarded bottle of lotion, squeezing out a good sized blob and humming at the fresh burst of scent when he rubbed it across his hands. He watched Rob's progress with an indulgent grin - trousers and briefs being pushed down to his thighs as one without a hint of shyness, the darkened pink of his hardened cock in sharp contrast to the milky whiteness of his thighs - lotioned palms casually working his own erection.  
  
"Does my prince approve...?"  
  
The question brought Felipe's gaze up, to be met by that irrepressibly cheeky smile that made him feel all hopeless and needy and not at all princely. Rob was annoyingly good at that. Felipe mustered his best haughty look, even throwing in some mean narrowed eyes. " _Vai se foder,_ " he swore sulkily. "You don't know what that means, _em-pre-ga-do_ , but for sure you should learn!"  
  
Rob quite plainly bit back a laugh as he shuffled around, still on his knees, to face the other way.  
  
Finding a momentary ripple of wickedness impossible to resist, Felipe slid off the chair onto his knees and drew his hand back, delivering a hard, wet sounding _smack_ to Rob's presented behind. The blow was enough to draw a loud gasp from the servant and, perhaps even more pleasingly to behold, cause his asscheeks to clench. This time Felipe could not keep back the giggle.  
  
"For talking about my feet in that way," he declared smugly.  
  
"...Of course," Rob responded, rather more dryly this time. And with a small sigh.  
  
Any weary acceptance in Rob's demeanour faded when Felipe spanked him a second time, the same wet smack followed by a gasp. It vanished completely when the third strike came, this time followed by a wonderfully unrestrained " _\--ah-!_ ". Pleasure bloomed in the pit of Felipe's stomach at the sound.  
  
"The second is for how you were rude," Felipe said, and slid closer, stretching up to speak into his servant's ear. He smoothed his hand over Rob's warmed asscheek, his words soft and sensual. "And the third is just for me."  
  
" _Fuck,_ " Rob exhaled. "...Your Highness," he added pointlessly.  
  
"Oh, you are giving me the orders now...?" Felipe responded with some amusement.  
  
"N-no, I-- _aaahh_..." Whatever Rob planned to say dissolved into a helpless noise as Felipe's fingers eased between his cheeks, stroking across his entrance over and over again.  
  
"The only person to touch you is me," he murmured, forehead coming to rest against Rob's shoulderblade, watching the motion of his own hand. He pushed two lotion-slicked fingertips into the tight ring of muscle. " _Empregado._ "  
  
" _Yes, Your Highness_ ," came Rob's strained response, once again not sounding as though he was capable of normal breathing. He almost quivered under Felipe's touch, his prince easing those fingertips in and out, in and out, in and out, adding a third, in and out, shallow and slow and teasing, before withdrawing them completely.  
  
He moved to kneel flush with Rob, hands coming to rest on his servant's stomach. He lifted his chin and inhaled deeply, subconsciously recognising the scent of Rob's skin, but finding himself so absorbed in their fantasy that it felt out of place. Alien, almost. Dripping wet kisses on that unfamiliar, familiar flesh, he inhaled again, and smiled to himself when Rob leaned back against him.  
  
Breath soft against his servant's neck, he spoke quietly, unbuttoning the waistcoat under his hands, loosening the bowtie, undoing the top button of the shirt... "You always do the best for me."  
  
"It's my job," Rob replied, voice thick. "My life."  
  
"My favourite," Felipe whispered, punctuating his words with a tortuous lift of his hips, his cock sliding between Rob's cheeks. Rob nodded helplessly, each exhalation coming with a soft whine.  
  
"Make the prince come."  
  
"Yes. Please. Your Highness."  
  
With one hand pressing gently into the small of his servant's back and intense arousal burning through him, Felipe wordlessly encouraged Rob forward to rest on his elbows, bare ass offered to him, muscles twitching in needy anticipation. Felipe ran his hand over his cock one more time, hips bucking urgently into the stimulation, and took a shuddering breath as he began to press himself into the subservient man beneath him. One hand still splayed at Rob's back, he felt Rob take a sharp breath and hold it; his soundless encouragement to relax, thumb rubbing across the ridge of his spine, was dismissed.  
  
"Nnnn--," Rob groaned, shaking his head loosely. Unable to see his face, Felipe watched his hands curl into fists as he eased back, pushing his prince's erection deeper into his taut body. Hushed words slipped past his lips as he exhaled slowly and gingerly. "Feels good."  
  
Admittedly, Felipe's concern for Rob's wellbeing was beginning to fade to the edges of his awareness; Rob was tight and warm and pushing back against him until he was buried deep, ass resting against his hips. The stimulation was incomparable and consuming.  
  
His servant did not require an order to carry out his duty. Before an increasingly fervent Felipe could gather the words he felt might be necessary, Rob began to fuck himself onto Felipe's cock, gently rocking back and forth for the shallow slide of thick, hard flesh inside him, his moans bright and clear for every thrust.  
  
Felipe sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying at it with his teeth, releasing it when he could no longer keep back his moans. He moved his hands to Rob's ass, pulling the cheeks further apart until the flesh was taut in his grip, and let his head roll back on his shoulders, the sounds Rob was making washing over him.  
  
Rob would slowly increase and decrease his speed, intense bursts of movement drawing strident cries from both of them, before slowing to roll his hips back, squirming for the rub of Felipe's cockhead against his sweet spot. _Quickslowquickslowslowquick_ , until precome dripped from his cock and Felipe's fingertips bruised the skin at his hips. Moans spilled from Felipe's open mouth, curses peppering them; "Good," he groaned, pushing a hand through Rob's hair and gripping, pulling lightly. "Good, _empregado_ , so good."  
  
"Y'Highness, _ah--_ ," a rough whine, head pressing back into Felipe's hand, was all Rob could muster in return.  
  
That low pool of pleasure burned in Felipe's gut, making his blood throb and his skin crackle, his muscles taut and his moans full-throated. His _empregado_ , his Rob, in this pliant, subservient position, fucked him, fucked himself, the collision of familiar and unfamiliar in the midst of a thrilling sexual fantasy - _I could serve you_ , those words would resonate through him for a long time - all of it surged through his consciousness and damn near engulfed him. Feeling his balls drawing tight, Felipe endeavoured to reward his servant, sliding a hand down his clothed torso to slip around his rigid, flushed cock and jerk him off at speed.  
  
"Ohhh--!" Rob let out a hoarse cry, the sudden stimulation crashing over him, followed by a hitched gasp. "W-wai--"  
  
His half-plea dissolved as he did, body seizing then convulsing amidst an avalanche of desperate noises. He pushed back hard, enough to shift them both a few inches, the spasm and clench of his hole and the spill of hot come over Felipe's fingers enough to obliterate any remaining regal self-control the prince held. Passive behaviour finally, truly abandoned, Felipe fucked his servant; forceful, fast, deep thrusts as he became undone, the sound of damp skin slapping against damp skin interspersed with his shrill moans.  
  
Rob sagged with a shuddering groan, sinking down low on his elbows, Felipe pulling his hips back into the rhythmic roll of his own and burying himself in his servant for those last few weakening throbs of pleasure. Once sated, he stilled and listened to their breathing, heavy and ragged and magnificent, and noted with a lazy smirk that sweat had made his servant's shirt cling to the small of his back. "Very good," he whispered, almost to himself.  
  
He withdrew, and stroked Rob's shoulders at the light shiver it brought, following it with a mischievous - but entirely gentle - pat to his ass. He grinned, quite sure that he heard Rob give a weary chuckle.  
  
Hooking his forefinger into the loose collar of Rob's waistcoat and tugging lightly in invitation to straighten up, Felipe sat back on his haunches before wriggling back until he could rest against the chair. Throne. Whatever. Zipping his fly and smoothing out his trousers for no real reason, he eyed the debauched sight before him, the glimpse of his loyal servant's glistening, stretched hole as he unsteadily pushed himself up off his elbows and pulled his trousers up. The faintest ripple of lust shivered through him, curving his lips up into a smile.  
  
Indulgently - a prince can indulge whenever he likes, after all - Felipe reached out and pulled Rob into him, pleased by the heat and weight of the taller man against his chest when he sprawled gratefully backwards and seemingly tried to eliminate every millimeter of space between them, making a small noise of displeasure at the dig of Felipe's plastic medals. After a moment, Felipe wriggled enough to be able to detach the medals and tug his sash free from between the two of them, playfully looping it around their shoulders and draping his arms around his servant.  
  
" _Ai,_ we could have big trouble for this, huh?," he sighed with a carefree smile once he'd settled, thumb grazing the hollow of Rob's throat. He buried his face in his servant's hair, closing his eyes and breathing him in with a purr. The scent entwined with that of honey, spice and sex lingering in the air. Familiar and unfamiliar. "I like this trouble," he said softly, sincerely, stroking under Rob's chin to ease his head back and catch his eye. "I want more of this trouble."  
  
Rob did not reply, only offering a shy smile and compliant nod, hand settling at Felipe's knee. The prince felt no urge to swat it away.  
  
"You came before me," Felipe said slyly, his warm tone utterly undermining any intended admonishment, not to mention the thumb absently caressing the side of Rob's neck. "For sure, I should smack you in the ass for that too."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Rob mumbled, turning his face away slightly. His voice dropped further and he sounded more than a little embarrassed. "Maybe."  
  
"Hm...?" Felipe replied expectantly, filing away a mental note to one day find out exactly what Rob was blushing about; allowing himself to lose control without permission, or the thought of being spanked again...  
  
"Your Highness," Rob eventually declared in addendum, twisting around slightly between Felipe's legs. The words were measured and precise, fitting with the noble head bow he proffered with them. Rob was very, _very_ good at this.  
  
Positively brimming with smug satisfaction, Felipe threaded his fingers through Rob's thick, tousled hair and placed delicate fingertips under his chin, encouraging his head into an upward tilt to claim a tender kiss. His servant had performed well enough to deserve the sweet reward; when he reached up to cup the side of his head and deepen the kiss, Felipe found himself completely, happily bereft of the presence of mind to scold him.  
  
"Mmm. Bring food for me, _empregado,_ " he ordered airily once their kiss was broken. He cast his sash aside and encouraged Rob to sit up a little, unbuttoning his shirt to his navel. "Then you feed me. If the food makes mess, you clean me." His tongue swept across his bottom lip to make himself a little more clear. Their night was far from over.  
  
Rob's eyebrows lifted fractionally in recognition. He stole a glance at Felipe's newly revealed chest and didn't bother to hide his smirk. "Clean you, Y'Highness," he echoed, untangling himself from his prince and pushing himself to his feet. He tugged the creases out of his shirt, buttoned his waistcoat - all of which Felipe watched with an admiring gaze - then nodded. "Messy food, Y'Highness."  
  
A wide smile broke across the prince's face. "That is why you are my favourite."


End file.
